006 Primera Tarea
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Traducción de Google. Shinji Ikari es un miembro del servicio secreto británico, pero cuando su primera misión como un 00 entra en conflicto de su reina y el país adoptó, Shinji debe hacer una aventura de una manera u otra.


_If your are reading this message, then this note is to notify you that this fiction is a google translation of fiction one of the 006 saga, 006: First Assignment, which was completed last year. This is a direct English to Spanish translation of the fic as google says it is. Errors in translation are possible, so please address those in a review. Thank you for your time in reading my works in Spanish._

_- Sanji Himura_

**Sanji Himura Presents**

Una Evangelion / James Bond cruce fic

006 Primera Tarea  
  
**25 de septiembre 2014**

Universal Exports, Londres, Inglaterra  
  
Estaba rompiendo el protocolo, y ella lo sabía. Fue duro presionando trece y catorce años de edad los niños en el servicio secreto británico, pero sabía que los chicos finalmente usará la experiencia y crecer en paranoicos a los jóvenes con trastornos de la personalidad se vea obligada a crecer demasiado pronto. Ella miró el último informe sobre la mesa destinada a los ojos solamente. La reina y el primer ministro estaba presionando MI6 en cada vez más jóvenes, pero cuando se le preguntó cómo, propusieron que entrenan a los niños que están bajo la tutela del Estado en el servicio.

La mujer se sentó en su escritorio mirando el vaso de whisky sentado allí. No había vacantes en el programa 00, así y recomendó que mientras MI6 fue cada vez más jóvenes, el programa 00 podría estar parado para conseguir más joven también. Con hacer lo que mejor le parezca la mujer comenzó a probar a fondo a los hombres jóvenes para la asignación de 00 que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Abrió el informe de miedo. El informe fue exhaustiva por decir lo menos en la última tanda de candidatos. Teniendo la mirada más cuidadosa, recogió a través del informe con una mirada cuidadosa selección de la información relevante de la irrelevante con facilidad practicada. Ella cogió el intercomunicador para llamar al último candidato para su misión juicio.

Unos momentos más tarde, se abrió la puerta a un joven de catorce años de edad. El joven era un hombre moreno de cabeza de origen asiático, altura media, pero un poco bajo peso, pero los años de dieta y ejercicio que el programa MI6 le ha hecho lugar a un cuerpo bastante musculoso en perfecto estado de salud. El uso del uniforme escolar estándar de la escuela secundaria local, el niño podría decir que era cómoda dada la circunstancia de que él ya tiene un diploma gracias a un récord de la escuela forjado.

Dándole un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la mujer le preguntó: "Supongo que sabes por qué estás aquí Shinji?" Shinji le dio a la mujer una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras continuaba: "Bien. Como muy bien haber oído rumores, hemos decidido rejuvenecer con nuestro programa de 00, y considerar ésta su primera misión para obtener una licencia de 00".

Al no ver reacción de Shinji, la mujer continuó, "su objetivo es un hombre llamado Juan Miguel Vásquez. Ese hombre es un terrorista bien conectado que tiene conexiones con la asociación cuántica".

Shinji la interrumpió preguntando: "La asociación cuántica, la red que 007 se ha estado quejando durante los últimos diez años?"

"El mismo. El hombre también está supuestamente vinculado a otros grupos terroristas como la base, el Reino de Dios e incluso elementos de la parte Batthist de Siria. Él lava dinero para las actividades del grupo y los cambios de la moneda a euros, o incluso los dólares para que sus células disidentes pueden mezclarse con los lugareños. Afortunadamente, las leyes han cambiado de manera que hacemos un seguimiento de cada euro que entra y sale de los contenidos para que tengamos una idea de sus actividades.

La idea es que Vásquez se encuentra en una difícil situación financiera. Se necesita dinero para mantener sus operaciones en funcionamiento, pero con la represión de sus fuentes de dinero, es casi imposible de hacer a sus clientes felices. Su trabajo consiste en asesinar él, y hacer que parezca que uno de sus clientes lo hizo. "

"Las indicaciones sobre el objetivo?"

"Él siempre lleva una Browning Hi-Power en él en todo tiempo y sus guardias llevan la M-16 robadas de los depósitos de chatarra del Ejército de . en Afganistán. También están usando chalecos a prueba de balas para munición perforante estándar es necesario." La mujer apretó un botón y dijo, "enviar a la intendencia".

Unos minutos más tarde, un anciano entró por la puerta que lleva una caja de madera y un maletín. Entonces la mujer dijo: "Quítate la camisa, Shinji". Como Shinji cumplido con la solicitud, la mujer se echó a reír.

"Es algo divertido", preguntó Shinji.

"No, no, Shinji. Dame el arma." Shinji le entregó su Beretta. "Shinji, usted sabe que usted es un agente de inteligencia estándar en el MI6, por lo que se espera que lleve un arma diferente que el resto del mundo, pero esta pistola no es apropiado para alguien de su talento, sobre todo si la esperanza de ser un 00 agente a fines de este trabajo. A partir de ahora, lleva una Walther. Muéstrele ".

El caballero se hizo cargo de la sesión informativa, "La Walther PPK-L. Es ligero para que usted tenga más control sobre él, pero a costa de un retroceso mucho mayor que el número de serie. Puede ser equipado con un silenciador y lleva ocho rondas , uno en la cámara, y las siete de la revista. Me ha asignado el modelo ligero para que un hombre de su tamaño puede manejar correctamente la pistola con una mano si es necesario. "

Ajustar el maletín sobre el escritorio, el hombre continuó: "Este es el maletín que le asignamos a todos los posibles 00 y 00 de personal. Hay veinte rondas de munición, aquí y aquí", señalando a las patas de la caja. "Si se toma la parte superior fuera, usted encontrará la munición en el interior", se llevó a Shinji una pierna y se dio cuenta que la munición es interior derecho. Shinji puso la pierna de atrás como el intendente continuó: "En este lado, lanzando un cuchillo de cerámica plana. Presione ese botón hay, y que ella venga." El cuchillo salió del lado de la caja tal como él presiona un botón que estaba oculto en el otro lado. Luego puso el cuchillo y abrió la caja. "Dentro de la caja, encontrará documentos diplomáticos para eludir la seguridad del aeropuerto en la mayoría de los países y el rifle de un francotirador AR plegable de. Point-dos-cinco calibre con una mira telescópica infrarroja. Si tira de estas correas, en el interior son cincuenta monedas de oro alrededor de 1960 . Veinte y cinco en cada lado. Ahora, observe con mucho cuidado ", como el hombre sacó una caja de polvos de talco. "Una lata ordinaria de polvos de talco. Dentro, un cartucho de gas lacrimógeno. Eso va en la causa contra el lado aquí, así. Está magnetizado, por lo que no se caiga. Cierra el caso". Shinji hizo como el hombre miraba. "Normalmente, para abrir un caso como éste, te mueves las capturas a un lado. Si lo hace, el cartucho va a explotar en la cara. Para detener la explosión de cartucho, apague la llama horizontalmente". Él demostró la manera de abrir el caso ", así. A continuación, abra normalmente. Ahora que lo pruebes." Shinji abrió el caso, como se le instruyó.

"Bueno, eso es un desagradable buscando regalo de Navidad", dijo Shinji mientras se prepara para salir de la oficina.

Seis días más tarde

**Rio De Janeiro, Brasil**

La villa de aspecto sencillo que albergaba su objetivo era simplemente más allá de la pared. Shinji sabía que el hombre interior era un hombre cauteloso. Rara vez salía de su casa, y él siempre estaba armado con ese maldito de su Browning. Tomando su rifle, se alineó la mira en la guardia en el tejado. Un disparo, un muerto. Shinji subió las escaleras que están fuera para llegar a una ventana del segundo piso. Tomando un cortador de vidrio, Shinji grabado un círculo en el vaso y se deslizó por la ventana en el edificio. Después de conseguir sus cojinetes, se dirigió a su oficina.

Al entrar en la oficina, vio a dos libros de registro abierto. Obviamente, el hombre guardaba libros cuando fue detenido repentinamente. En lugar de perseguir a los libros, vio y se fue después de la pistola que estaba tirado en el escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió.

El hombre que entró era un hombre de descendencia mexicana, a unos cinco pies y tres, pero Shinji reconoció al hombre como su objetivo. Apuntar el arma en el hombre, Shinji ordenó: "Entre y Cierre La Puerta Ahora." El hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio.

"Usted habla mi lengua materna bien, amigo mío, ¿dónde aprendiste?", Preguntó el hombre.

"Cambridge".

"Ahora, ¿por qué MI6 enviar a un muchacho de catorce años a hacer el trabajo de un hombre? Me sorprendió que me gustaría saber quiénes son sus jefes son? Bueno, vamos a decir que el rifle que tiene en sus manos es un claro indicativo, así como el hecho de que fue a Cambridge era otra pista. "

"Y el punto es?"

"Usted se está entrenando para ser un agente de 00, estoy en lo cierto?" Sin esperar una respuesta, el hombre preguntó: "¿Sabes cuántos mata que se necesita para ser un 00?"

"Dos".

"¿Cómo el hombre en el tejado morir?"

"Un objetivo simple y disparar el rifle de allí", dijo Shinji mientras sacaba su PPK-L y equipado su silenciador.

"Su primera muerte debe haber sido muy duro para ti. Hecho lo sientes? Pues no te preocupes, el segundo se-" Las palabras fueron cortadas por la boca porque Shinji disparó su Walther.

"Sí, mucho".

[Another Day to Die obras

Reparto:

Shinji Ikari-sí mismo

Dame Judi Dench-M

John Cleese-Q

Daniel Craig-James Bond 007

Gendo Ikari-sí mismo

Lorintz Keel mismo-]

_Si usted está leyendo este mensaje, entonces esta nota es para notificarle que esta ficción es una traducción de Google de una ficción de la saga 006, 006: primera misión, que se completó el año pasado. Este es un Inglés directa a la traducción española de la ficción como google dice que es. Los errores de traducción son posibles, así que por favor dirigirse a los en una revisión. Gracias por su tiempo en leer mis obras en español._

- Sanji Himura 


End file.
